Classes and Subclasses
Artificer Specializations * Alchemist * Archivist * Artillerist * Battle-Smith Bard Colleges * Eloquence * Glamour * Lore * Satire * Swords * Valor * Whispers Barbarian Primal Paths * Ancestral Guardian * Battlerager * Berseker * Storm Herald * Totem Warrior * Wild Soul * Zealot Binder Would like to convert the 3.5e Binders to 5e, will probably do more work on this once I finish write-ups on all of the original vestige. Cleric Divine Domains * Arcana * Ambition * City * Death * Forge * Grave * Knowledge * Life * Light * Nature * Order * Protection * Solidarity * Strength * Tempest * Trickery * Twilight * War * Zeal Druid Circles * Dreams * Land * Moon * Shepherd * Spores * Twilight * Wildfire Fighter Martial Archetypes * Arcane Archer * Banneret (known as Purple Dragon Knights in the Forgotten Realms) * Battle Master * Brute * Cavalier * Champion * Eldritch Knight * Monster Hunter * Rune Knight * Samurai * Scout * Sharpshooter Gunslinger For the purposes of our game's needs we use this version compiled by u/Ujio21 on Reddit over Matt Mercer's which was the initial inspiration. The archetypes may eventually be further tooled as they are a little lackluster in late game play, but this may be compensated for with prestige classes. Gunslinger's Trails * Desperado * Gunsmith Monk Monastic Traditions * Astral Self * Drunken Master * Four Elements * Kensai * Long Death * Open Hand * Shadow * Sun Soul * Tranquility Mystic Mystic Orders * Avatar * Awakened * Immortal * Nomad * Soul Knife * Wu Jen Paladin Sacred Oaths * Ancients * Conquest * Crown * Devotion * Heroism * Redemption * Vengeance Ranger The Ranger has had the hardest road of any D&D class to viability in 5e. The Revised rules from WotC seem to be the best suited to making a fun ranger class. Ranger Conclaves * Beast * Gloom Stalker * Horizon Walker * Hunter * Monster Slayer * Primeval Guardian * Swarmkeeper Rogue Roguish Archetypes * Arcane Trickster * Assassin * Inquisitive * Mastermind * The Revived * Scout * Swashbuckler * Thief Sorcerer Sorcerous Origins * Aberrant Mind * Divine Soul * Draconic Ancestry * Giant Soul * Phoenix Sorcery * Pyromancer * Sea Sorcery * Shadow Magic * Stone Sorcery * Storm Sorcery * Wild Magic Warlock Pacts * The Archfey (Click here for a list of possible patrons) * Great Old One (Click here and here for a list of possible patrons) * Greater Spirit Patron * The Fiend (Click here and here for a list of possible patrons) * The Raven Queen (Click here for her page) * The Seeker (can pick any god with the Knowledge domain) * The Hexblade (your patron is your weapon and is wholly unique) * The Undying (Patrons can be most important Lich or a Death Knight, with some powerful ascended mortals also being relevant such as Iuz) * The Lurker in the Deep (Patrons can be most Great Old Ones but also anything in the Water domain including Archomentals) Wizard Arcane Traditions *Artificer *Bladesinging *Lore Mastery *Onomancy *School of Abjuration *School of Divination *School of Enchantment *School of Evocation *School of Illusion *School of Invention *School of Necromancy *School of Transmutation *Theurgy *War Magic